Angels have fallen
by Azure14scriptor
Summary: "I'm just an ordinary girl. You know, going to school, having friends. Until one day, this angel goes to my house and tells me the truth about my identity." (OOC, No gods) Made for xxxstrawberriexxx's birthday:))) Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**_To my bestfriend, xxxstrawberriexxx,_**

**_This is for her birthday:))_**

**_She hates pink, people who messes with her stuff, and says bad words ALL THE TIME._**

**_The main character is based on you._**

**_Happy birthday!_**

* * *

Author's Note: Before you read this, this story is...

- unoriginal

-stupid(duh)

-probably won't get updated much.

**-is not a religious type of story.**

**~Since you talk about demons so much, and also hell, I decided to make a story based on that. Also, the characters are based on real life people, though of course I didn't use their real name. I don't know if you'll like this story, so I decided to make shorter chapters. But all in all, for me...This story is for you.**

Disclaimer: Not my plot/characters.

* * *

_"We angels are misconceived in the human world. People perceive us as kindly and bountiful; when, in truth, we are about as fluffy, as gentle, as yielding, as rattlesnakes."_

* * *

**1**

Today was not necessarily one of my "best days ever". Fine, today was the WORST.

I woke up feeling tired and sore from staying up late last night. I cursed myself. It's not my fault I got caught up with my reading. I usually stay up late reading my favorite books, which mostly consists of romantic novels. My parents never bother me while reading, which is very smart of them.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep off my brain. Stretching my neck, I turned my head towards the clock hanging above the windowsill.

7:30. Great, I'm fucking late for school. I was never late for school, now my record's broken.

I tore off the sheets from my body and dragged myself towards the bathroom. I probably won't eat breakfast today, which means I'll have to eat at school. Taking a bath only takes ten minutes for me, so I immediately turned on the shower and tried to remember the stuff I need for school. I might be lazy, but I do pass all my homework on time.

AI quickly grabbed a towel and walked towards the cabinet. Opening the door, I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes. When I focused on the clothes inside the dresser, my eyes widened in horror.

I grabbed one of my favorite shirts, holding it in my shaking hands. PINK! My shirt is freaking pink! Last time I checked, my dresser was free of any pink clothing. Someone somehow snuck into my room, and dyed all my clothes pink. Whoever did this, I swear I am going to freaking cut their heads off!

I stormed out the door, holding the ruined shirt in my other hand.

"Dad! Some morons decided to commit suicide by dying my clothes pink!" I screamed down the hallway.

I hear my dad sigh. "Please just get ready for school, I'll deal with your brothers later, okay?" he replied.

I growled. I'm already late and I don't have time to waste screaming in frustration. So, very reluctantly, I put on the pink shirt, and wore my blue jacket to cover it up. Hopefully I get to forget the day that I was actually wearing pink clothing. Ugh.

I walked down the hallway into the kitchen. My mom has already left for work, leaving my dad sitting on the sofa. I grabbed a chair and sat down, grabbing a quick drink before leaving. My phone started ringing after I poured a glass of milk in my cup.

Luke: _Ha! Beat you to school! Seems like Little Miss Perfect's not so perfect after allJ))_

I rolled my eyes. My bestfriend can be ridiculous sometimes. I quickly typed a reply.

_Shut up, you airhead. I'll be there in a few minutes. And get me some food, I didn't have breakfast._

I swung my black back over my shoulders and walked towards the living room.

"Late?'" my dad asked. I groaned.

"Very. I just missed first period. Seriously, you didn't wake me up?" I demanded.

He just shrugged. "You sleep like the dead, impossible to wake up." He teased.

"Aaargh! I'm going to school now, and it's not my fault if you received a warning letter from school regarding my tardiness." I walked towards the door. Just as my foot reached the cement outside, I heard a clutter of footsteps running down the hallway.

"Hey Annabeth! How do you like wearing pink!?" a young voice that probably came from my brothers called out. I could almost hear my dad asking how did I suddenly liked pink. Those idiots.

Groaning, I slammed the door shut.

**~~O~O~O~~**

Walking to school, I did my best to cover up the shirt under my jacket. I tied my hair back in a ponytail, something that I do almost in instinct. The large, white building of my school appeared before me. I walked faster, past the guard and unto my classroom on the third floor.

Fortunately, our teacher was late, or else I will die of embarrassment with all these people looking at me like I'm a freak alien. I spotted my seat, next to my bestfriend who was grinning triumphantly. I could almost imagine how long he will be teasing me for being late. Probably 'till the end of the school year.

Luke and I has been bestfriends since preschool, and we pretty much know everything about each other. Most people sometimes mistake us as siblings. I wouldn't blame them. We both have blonde hair and tanned skin. The only difference is Luke always gets in trouble. I don't.

"So..." he began.

"Don't even think about it." I snapped.

He looked at me innocently. "What? I was just going to ask you if you have an assignment for math." He said.

I rolled my eyes,"Obviously, I had it done the second after our teacher wrote the problem on board."

"Good, 'cause I need to copy yours. I forgot to do it." He replied.

I sighed. "Seriously?" I reached into my bag and pulled out the crumpled sheets of my assignment and handed it to Luke. He took it and grinned.

"So, where's my food?" I nudged him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Your food?" he said.

"You know, the food _our mom _prepared for us?" I smiled innocently.

"I don't remember my mom preparing food for a sister, in fact, I don't even have sisters." He said.

"Fuck, just give me your food." I ordered. Luke reluctantly handed a bag of chocolate cookies to me. I grinned as I stuffed them into my mouth hungrily. A few cookies after, the teacher entered our classroom, holding a stack of papers.

"Okay, we're gonna be studying our new lesson in math today." Everyone groaned, but not me. I was excited. "But first please pass your assignments in front."

The teacher immediately started talking about math stuff, and of course I paid attention. After talking for a while, our teacher gave us several exercises to answer. I grabbed my book and flipped through the pages.

"So, how are we gonna get this done?" Luke poked my shoulder.

"We?" I said.

He grinned. "Yup, and answer fast okay? I really want to get this done immediately." He smirked.

"I'm not going to tell you the answer until you show some effort!" I shoved the book at him. He groaned.

"Shit, how am I going to answer all this?" he whined.

"Oh, I know. You place your pen on the middle of the page right there. Then you use your telekinesis to move it, and there! The answers just fucking appear on your paper." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Wise girl." He said. I punched him on the arm. "Ow! Okay! I'm working, no need to be such an ass." He started writing his solution. I rarely help him on seatworks. Mostly, I just let him copy off my work, but I guess I'm feeling helpful today, so I decided to give him a hand.

"Here, you have to write..." I gave him several instructions, and he tried to follow them. Thank God, after several hours of swearing, threatening, blackmailing, and attempted homicide, Luke finally got it. Well, I think he did, but at least he was able to finish.

"Finally!" he slammed his paper on his desk. "I thought my brain was gonna rot from taking all that harmful information." He scratched his head. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I smiled at him. Okay, my bestfriend might be a complete and total moron, but I must admit, I love him like a brother.

Out of nowhere, our teacher suddenly called out. "Hey! Please turn your cellphone off." she snapped.

I turned my head, looking for the person who was using the cellphone. I frowned. All of the students were looking at me.

"Ms. Chase! Please turn off that phone right now or I'll have it confiscated." she glared at me.

"Me?" I said, confused. "I'm not using a cellphone." I protested.

"Lying will only give you more trouble. Surrender that phone now or I'll give you detention!" Our teacher is getting impatient.

I frowned, angry. "But I do not have a freaking cellphone!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me!" Our teacher yelled back.

"Annabeth! Just give her your cellphone!" Luke grabbed my arm. What the fuck? I do have a cellphone, but obviously I am not using it right now!

"Luke! What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him. He pointed at my hands. I looked at them.

An eerie light, the same light you could see from a normal phone, were glowing from my hands. The light was faint, but it was getting brighter by the minute, as if the phone I was holding is charging.

But it wasn't charging.

Because I really wasn't holding a phone.

The light came from my hands. My hands are glowing.

"Give me that cellphone right now Ms. Chase or..." My teacher yelled at me, but I didn't pay her attention. Probably because I was too shocked seeing my hands lit up.

"But...but..." I stammered, but I can't think of anything else to say. My vision was getting cloudy, and all of a sudden, all I could see was the light coming from my hands, and there was a loud ringing in my ears.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" he shook my shoulders. I managed to look at him, my mouth forming the shape of an O.

"I..I...I wasn't holding a cellphone..." my voice was incredibly shaking.

I raised my hands into my face, showing him, everyone, the nonexistent phone.

The last thing I saw was their huge eyes and shocked expressions as the light engulfed everything.

**~~O~O~O~~**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I groaned. Not again. I rubbed my eyes, trying to decipher all that has happened.

My hands glow.

I was just dreaming, right?

A shadow in the shape of a hand crept above my head, then pulled the light away, revealing the medium-sized white room I was resting in. I blinked, trying to readjust my eyes. A man in a long, white coat was holding a clipboard and looked at me skeptically.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice was deep, which echoed across the room, and he has black hair with even darker eyes. His skin was albino white and firm lines were etched across his face, as if his skin was stretched into his bones. Doctors gives me the creeps.

"I feel fine." I say, not really sure if I am okay. At least my voice sounded right, but my whole body feels like mashed potatoes.

"You're all out of energy." The doctor said as if reading my mind. "You won't be able to leave this place for a _while_." The way he said a _while_, it feels like it was the way he would say _forever_.

I nodded, weirded out. Energy? What an idiot. What about my bones, or skin, or any other injuries!? Did the intense light completely burned my brain that all this is just my fucking imagination? I must be going crazy.

Before I could say anything, he turned and left, leaving me in my thoughts. For a second there, I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his wrist, though I couldn't make it out. I have never seen doctors with tattoos. Yep, I am going crazy.

I laid back and closed my eyes, questions whirling inside my head. So, if my hands really did glow, then what the hell is wrong with me? Did I fall on a puddle of toxic waste when I was little? How are my friends? Did they got blinded or something? Am I going to get suspended with what I have done? I really hope everything will be back to normal tomorrow...

"Me too."

I opened my eyes, shocked. Beside me, a young lady, must be a nurse, was standing beside me, smiling. She was pretty, with blonde hair and shining eyes. Everything about her was vibrant, and the all-white uniform just makes her even more. She handed me a cup of honey colored liquid.

"Drink this, Miss, you'll get your energy back." I tried to reach for the cup, but instead she hold it against my mouth and made me drink.

When I drank it all, I felt like I was slowly getting stronger.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Oh! Just an energy drink we give to patients who needs it." She answered cheerfully.

"Really? I haven't heard of this drink before." I looked down at my glass. "When am I going to go home?" I asked, and i cursed myself for sounding like a three-year old.

"Actually, I am arranging your release papers today. You can go home now, I was just checking if you have the energy to do it. I guess you do now." She explained.

"What? But the doctor said—" The lady-or nurse, whatever-wasn't looking at me anymore. She was busy fixing a stack of papers. She gave me a smile, then handed me something.

"What's this for?" I asked, but she was already leaving the room.

She smiled. "Something to keep the demons away." The door closed on her.

I frowned, unsure of what she meant. Hopefully, this is all a dream and I will wake up later.

I fell asleep as I clutched the necklace she gave me.

**~~O~O~O~~**

That hospital where I was checked in was the weirdest hospital I have ever seen. I mean, there were people who keep telling me I have to stay because I don't have the energy, and there were these people who told me that I am strong enough to leave. Eventually, the nurse came in and told me the release papers were ready, and she escorted me outside.

My parents weren't there too, and they didn't tell me anything about my classmates. I wonder if they were confined in the same insane hospital as me? I even have to walk home alone after changing into clothes that the nurse gave me. Fucking bullshit.

I trudged over to my house, wondering if they will be waiting for me there, worried. I rubbed my forehead. All the commotions are giving me the headache, and what I really want is to lie down until all of this is over.

I opened the door to my house, looking inside. The house appears to be empty.

"Dad?" I called out. No answer.

"Hello?" I rubbed my elbows, strange shivers were running over my body. The living room was empty, newspapers were cluttered across the floor. The kitchen was a mess, dishes lay undone. The whole house seemed to be covered by an unusual darkness. It was as if I was walking on a black and white movie, only this time it is real.

I walked over to the hallway, and sat. This isn't weird. Surely mom was just still out from work, and dad probably went away to buy stuff. My brothers would be at school, completely unaware of my current dilemma.

I run my hands through my hair, then looked at my hands. Five fingers, a clean palm, a little shaky but still two perfectly normal human hands. So where did that stupid light came from?

Suddenly, a sharp jolt shocked my hand.

"Ow!" I yelped.

My hand feels like I dipped it in boiling water. I ran into the kitchen and quickly rinse. Useless, the pain only got worse. I bit my lip as I sat on a chair, holding my hand. From here, it looks perfectly fine, but the pain was excruciating. I gasped as fire literally appeared on my palm, engulfing my hand. I screamed.

"What the hell!?" I shrieked as I grasped my burning hand.

I fell out off my chair and into the floor, bewildered. My hand was on fire, and it was burning so painfully. A few seconds later, the fire slowly disappeared. But it left a huge burnt mark. Black skin covered my palm, but even weirder, it formed a perfect circle, surrounding a number in the middle. The number 7.

"Okay, okay. This is just a dream." I said to myself, putting my head in my hands. "This isn't really happening, it will be over soon." I closed my eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't agree with you on that."

I almost swallowed my tongue. I whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. The house was still empty.

"Over here!" it called again.

I looked up and I saw what anyone would call a teenage mail man. I mean, he was wearing a mail man uniform, with a messenger bag and all. But he was definitely less than twenty years old. Worst, he was sitting on top of the cabinet, smiling. I slapped myself. Glowing hands? trespassing mail mans? Maybe I should check myself to an asylum, you know? The place for mentally deranged lunatics?

"That isn't nice. I'm pretty sure you aren't deranged, my dear." The messenger boy smiled.

"Yeah, and you just happen to walk in and jumped up there without me seeing." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Oh no, but I would've done that, you left the door open." He pointed at the door I left opened.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

He chuckled, "Oh, you'll know soon enough. But I'm not supposed to tell you who I am, I'm supposed to tell you who you are." He pointed at me.

"Who...who am I? I know perfectly well who I am, thanks." I grumbled. "Now get out of here!" I yelled in frustration.

The boy frowned."That wasn't very nice." He said.

The whole place started to glow, like the house was lit up by a dozen flourescent lights. But we didn't have flourescent lights. I'm pretty sure our electric bill will be thousands of dollars because of that. No, the lights were coming from the boy, and he wasn't a mail man after all.

He was an angel.

* * *

**~I said I was gonna write a yaoi-smut fanfic, well, Jk!:))))**

**~I didn't know what story you liked. I decided to just write a fantasy story since I really think fantasies are better, and you seem to like dark and weird fanfics. Happy Birthday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_To my bestfriend, xxxstrawberriexxx,_**

**_This is for her birthday:)))_**

**_She hates pink, people who messes with her stuff, and says bad words ALL THE TIME._**

**_The main character is based on you._**

**_Happy birthday!_**

* * *

Author's Note: chapter 2:)))

**~This is the unedited version:(**

* * *

**2**

"The thing that you're telling me, is that you're an angel?" I pointed at the mail-man-turned-to-angel-dude. He smiled. He was wearing a white tunic, with gold accessories all over. I don't know if he has wings, he was too bright to look at.

"Archangel, that's different." He replied, as if talking to a two-year-old.

I laughed. "Okay, you got me. Is it April fools already? 'Cause, you guys totally freaking win the game. I just...I just can't." I shook my head.

"I know this is hard to explain." He continued, pure sympathy in his voice. "But the truth is always hardest to accept."

"No, this is not the truth! This is a hallucination. I'm just fucking-" He grabbed my hands.

"Calm down. Let's not panic here, alright?" His voice was soothing, I immediately sat down on the floor. He sat in front of me.

I breathe in and closed my eyes. The angel patted me on the back, telling me encouraging thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Wha...What's wrong with me?" I asked, desperate for any confirmation that I am not insane. The angel smiled.

"I came here to clarify a few things for you, and I know this is too much, but hopefully in the end you'll understand what's happening and not be afraid, promise?" he asked. I nodded, still shaking from everything.

Holding my hands, he said. "You see, angels have always been around, we just didn't communicate with mortals."

"But, does that mean heaven is...real?" I gasped.

"What? No, I'm not talking about the angels of your religion here. We are called angels because that's what we are, immortal beings that has the power over light. We shouldn't talk about metaphysical matter here." He continued.

"Huh?" I asked, but he ignored me.

"Anyway, that was before the Division. You see, some angels got ahold of dark light, which was basically the opposite of our powers. It corrupted them, which in turn made them the fallen angels, or demons."

"Demons? Wait a minute, you're saying that demons are freaking real-" he cut me off.

"So, we, the First angels, decided to break the ancient rule of never using our powers to hurt others, and marked the fallen angels with specific punishments. The markings are like a tattoo, just like yours!" he pointed to the burnt mark on my hand.

My eyes widened. "That doesn't mean that...that I'm a..."

"Yes, yes, anyway, where was I? Oh, well, after sending those fallen angels to earth, we agreed to form the group of archangels, angels who must fight off demons. We also agreed to take in mortals as angels, and these angels became guardians of humans here, on earth. Humans call that kind of angel a guardian angel." He stopped.

"And?" I urged him. Seriously, he never answered my questions.

"Well, that's it, I guess. We became the archangels, leaders of the angels, and humans who pass our test get to become angels. An archangel's job is to fight those fallen angels, while an angel's task is to guide humans away from darkness." He summarized.

I stared at my hands. "What does that has to do with all this?" I asked.

The archangel didn't look happy. "Yeah, that's the problem. An angel is forbidden to have sexual relationships with other beings. But fallen angels, however, doesn't have any rules, but children of either an angel or a demon is dangerous." He explained.

"What exactly are you saying?" I looked at him.

"Well, you have certain powers over light, yet you have that mark on your hand." He took my left hand, the one with the burnt mark, examining it.

"Are you saying that I'm an...an angel or something?" I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Me?

"Yes, you are the child of an angel, but only fallen angels or demons can have those kind of tattoos. You have to understand this, Annabeth, but this has never happened before." He looked at me.

"Understand what!?" I yelled, my eyes wide and my mind shocked.

"You're not human, one of your parents is an angel, and the other is a demon. You're a Nephilim, half-angel, half-demon." He finished.

**~~O~O~O~~**

I just stood there, drinking all this weird information.

What kind of life do I have that one day, my life is perfectly normal, then one day, angels fall from the sky to tell me I'm one of them. What the hell?

"How...how is this possible?" I asked.

He shook his head. "An angel falling in love with a demon is extremely rare and the archangels isn't happy about it."

"The archangels? You mean a bunch of light-weilding guys are after me?"

"No, but you are in danger, as demons will try to corrupt you in joining them because of your powers."

I shook my head.

"I'm a Nephilim?"

He nodded sympathetically. "Yes, half-angel, half-demon."

I exhaled. No, this isn't real. I blinked my eyes, trying to break free of this hallucination. I dropped to the floor, my eyes were starting to water.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Annabeth? what's going on?" My dad's voice.

I looked up and saw my dad standing in the doorway. He was looking at me funny, so I must have a weird expression on my face. But I don't care.

"Dad!" i stood up and ran to the door. Beside my dad were my two idiot brothers, but even them looked concerned. I laughed and hugged them, I was so relieved someone who wasn't some weird angel guy was here with me. The day has been fucking crazy.

"Dad! You won't believe what happened!" I began. My dad frowned.

"What happened? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in school!" He said.

"What? Aren't you paying attention? Something happened at school! I was checked in on this hospital because there was this huge light coming from my hands!" I yelled.

My dad looked confused. "What are you talking about? I've been looking everywhere for you! Your teacher's said you didn't go to school today. Where were you?" He asked.

"What? That's not true! Look, dad, There was this accident at school, and I fainted and woke up in a hospital! They told me I could leave so I went home. Look, there's even an angel here-" I froze.

"What angel?"My dad asked me. My mouth hang open.

The "angel" wasn't there anymore.

"But...but really, he was here! And he was telling me...'' My eyes started tearing up.

"Annabeth please, tell me the truth. Are you alright? Did you go drinking with your friends? 'Cause you're not making any sense Annabeth." He placed his hand on my forehead. I just stood there. My brothers were staring at me, confusion in their faces. I'm confused too. I looked over the cabinet were the angel sat. I know it was real, I just couldn't admit it. But now I'm not so sure if I just fell on the road and broke my common sense.

My eyes spilling over tears, I shoved my dad's hand and walked out the door. I ran straight across the street.

"Annabeth! Where are you going?" My dad yelled after me.

Where am I going? I don't know. Away from here, where i can't seem to know what's real or what's not. I'm crying now, and I want to fucking slap myself for going crazy. I always told myself never to cry. And now I'm crying while running across the street like a maniac. Maybe I am.

I ran faster, trying to drown the sounds of my sobs. A nurse told me I was okay, an angel told me I'm half-angel, half-demon. I believed them both. Then my dad says I must be going crazy. I believe him too.

I stopped in my tracks, catching my breath. I closed my eyes.

Everything's fine, I told myself. I just need to rest for a while, and all will be back to normal. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I breathe in.

I walked and knocked on the door across the street.

**~~O~O~O~~**

"Hello?" I called out. I've knocked several times, but there's still no answer.

Maybe he's in the hospital too, I thought.

I was about to turn around when The door opened. A tall lady, with blonde hair, strong figures and a fierce look answered.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"Umm..." I twirled my hair in my hand. "Is..Is Luke here?" I blurted out. She just sighed.

"Luke! Some girl is looking for you!" She yelled. A muffled response came from inside, then a smiling boy appeared next to the lady.

"Annabeth! Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked down. "Oh, um...I guess so." My voice came out shaking. Luke frowned. His mother-I think-got bored of our conversation and went back inside. Luke turned back, waiting until his mom was out of earshot, then he looked back at me.

"What happened back there?" He asked, his voice serious.

My eyes widened. "You...you saw that?" I asked. I was shocked. So I wasn't just hallucinating!

"Yes! I saw this weird light thing coming from you hands. Annabeth, what's going on?" He replied.

"Honestly? I don't know. Are you saying that what happened back at school...is real?" I whispered.

He looked back. His mom was still out of sight.

"Come on, let's talk in my room." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside his house.

**~~O~O~O~~**

I've been to Luke's house several times before. Of course, that's not unusual. He is my best friend. But my visits to his house became less and less when his father died. He never really talked about it. I guess he just wanted to shut it out of his life for good, and me going to his house might just give more issues.

But I know you can't just run away from your problems.

"So..." I began. His house was the same as I remembered. Pretty, big, and full of pictures of Luke. I always known Luke came from a high-class family, but i never envied him. My family is much happier. Luke was leading me across the living room. His bedroom was upstairs.

"Not here." He pulled my arm and looked back at his mom, who was still busy in the kitchen. Whatever he was going to say, he didn't want his mom to know.

We walked upstairs and into his room, which was big enough for the two of us. I sat on his bed while he sat cross-legged on the floor, us facing each other.

I rubbed my elbows, suddenly nervous. I know i could trust Luke, but what if he won't believe me like my dad?

"Annabeth?" He said. I snapped away from my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened there at school? I mean, what...how did you do that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know Luke. I've been trying to make sense of everything but I just...I can't." I buried my head into my hands, tears spilling again. I could feel Luke stand up and sit beside me, rubbing my back.

"It's okay." He said. "I'm confused too, but we're going to get this all cleared up, okay?" He nudged me.

I looked up and stared at him. His bright blue eyes were soothing, and his smile was really infectious, sometimes he makes me laugh by just grinning. I always looked at him like a sister asking guidance to an older brother, though he was just a year older than me. His my best friend, and I know everything about him the way he knows everything about me.

Still crying, I recounted everything that happened to me after I blacked out at school. The hospital, the nurse, the mail man at our house. But most especially the angel that told me the disturbing news. Luke didn't say anything, but his eyes were wide and his eyebrows were furrowed, as if watching a movie too complicated for him. When I was done telling my story, I grabbed a pillow and cried on it. Luke patted my back and waited for me to finish.

When I managed to stop sobbing, I turned to him."So...how about you?" I sniffed, rubbing my eyes. "What happened after I left?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I don't remeber much, really." He began. "But, when the light faded, you were unconscious. They took you to the hospital. I demanded to visit you, and they allowed me. I was watching you at the hospital room when a nurse told me I have to leave, so I did. I went back to school, and well..." he stopped.

"Well what?" I grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?"

He grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Annabeth, nobody remembers what happened. Everyone just said that they didn't see you at school today. The teachers and staff, they don't recall you going inside the school. They all said you were absent!"

I gulped, trying to arrange my thoughts. "But...But you believe me, right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course I believe you, I saw everything." He replied.

"So I'm not hallucinating, I'm...I'm not crazy?" I looked into his eyes.

He smiled. "Of course you're crazy! But you're still my best friend." He laughed.

I slapped him on the arm. "Ow!" He yelped. I laughed too.

"It's just, there was this angel who were telling me some stuff. It was all freaking weird, but somehow it kinda made sense. Then my dad came and told me it wasn't real. I just...don't know what's real anymore." I dropped on the bed and into one of the pillows.

"Fuck everything, it doesn't matter what's real or not. Just remember, I'll always be here, I'm your friend." He grinned. I laughed.

"Yeah, you're always there, like a pimple on my face." I teased.

He placed his hand over his chest. "Ouch, that hurt. I can't believe my best friend said that." He said with mock pain. I threw a pillow at him.

"Okau, okay. I guess you'r going to sleep on my bed now." He said. I smiled.

"Yep." I said.

He just rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "We'll talk about this later." He pointed at me.

"Good night." I yawned.

"Good night." He said, leaving and closing the door. He flicked the switch and turned off the lights. I closed my eyes.

I wonder if I'll be able to sleep in darkness again.

* * *

**~Unedited due to lack of time:(( Sorry.**


End file.
